After the Fall
by illusionofsleep
Summary: After a run in with Team Rocket, Ash and Dawn take a tumble down a cliff side and are separated from the rest of the group. Now they must find their way back to the others while Ash fights through a concussion, and Dawn struggles with her concern for her friend.


Plot Bunny: After a run in with Team Rocket, Ash and Dawn take a tumble down a cliff side and are separated from the rest of the group. Now they must find their way back to the others while Ash fights through a concussion, and Dawn struggles with her concern for her friend.

Tease: She practically ran to him calling out his name in concern. He barely responded to her, only whispering a meager "I'm fine." Whether he was trying to convince her or himself Dawn was unsure, but it looked as if he wasn't doing a good job convincing either.

A/N: I like stories where the main character suffers, which is why I pick on poor Ash the way I do, it's a sign of love I promise. I typically like to write from my own experiences, but seeing as how I never had a concussion I am totally bsing, although I did come close to one in basketball my senior year lol good times

Also I wasn't going to post this story until I was finished with it, but for some reason I am anxious to post it so here it is. Let me know what you think by leaving me a much appreciated review.

Chapter 1

The wind howled softly against the weather beaten surfaces. Off in the distance the low loll of thunder echoed faintly, as the darkened clouds rolled slowly across the sky, almost as if they were uncertain which way to blow. The grey haze now lining the massive skies drained the world below of all color as Dawn stirred.

The wind brushed against her bare skin, her hair barely fluttering in the wind as she gave a groan. A dozen scrapes and bruises made themselves known as she became more aware of her surroundings. Her heavy body pressed harshly against the uneven surfaces of the valley floor. She felt detached, almost as if her mind were hovering just above her unmoving body, and as much as she wanted to lie in a separated state of body and mind, an unsettling feeling jolted her.

Dawn sighed heavily as she opened her eyes. _That had been without the worst encounter with team rocket_ she thought as she mentally began to pull herself together.

Her mind moved slowly as she carefully scanned the area she now found herself in, all the while fighting a lingering feeling she was forgetting something. It took her exactly five seconds longer then she cared to admit to realize she was alone.

"Hello?" She called out uncertain as she pulled herself up to her feet. Had anyone fallen with her? Dawn paused a moment trying to recall the events that had led her to the bottom of the cliff. She gazed up the rock face trying to remember when she was suddenly overcome by the memory of her and Ash falling.

"Ash." She whispered to herself in realization as she brought her gaze back down to earth scanning the immediate area for any signs of him.

Her search came up empty.

"Ash?" she called out tentatively as she scanned the area once more, this time more slowly as if she had somehow over looked him the first time.

Still nothing.

She called out again as she groggily walked the base of the rock face looking for him. He couldn't have landed that much further from her she concluded as she continued calling out for him, but before another cry could pass her lips she caught a glimpse of something red.

His name froze in her throat as she ran towards the familiar object.

His hat.

Slowly she bent down to pick up his signature hat. "Where is he?" she asked examining the hat as if expecting it to answer her. Her question however was only met by the wind hollowing through the valley and the distant rumble of thunder. Dawn couldn't seem to shake this feeling that had settled in the pits of her stomach.

At first she had chalked it to her sudden walk off a cliff, but the longer it lingered the more she realized that it was something else. Call it a woman's intuition, but Dawn had a bad feeling about something. Her stomach churned as she turned the hat over in her hands.

Thoughts of Ash only seemed to upset her even more. She had to find him, and find him fast.

"Ash!" she cried out again this time more desperate, even to her ears as she got up clutching his hat, but her cry was only met by the shrill cry of silence. He had to be close she concluded as she scanned the area slowly when she saw him.

Her heart sunk as her gaze fell upon his unmoving form.

"Ash!" she cried out in a panic as she scrambled over to where he lay, thrown carelessly by the unforgiving force of gravity. His body lay sprawled out on the harsh ground, his face away from her against the rugged terrain.

But he did not move.

"Ash" she tried again her voice dripping in concern as she neared him, but he remained unresponsive and unmoving. Dawn's heart began to pound in her chest as her stomach churned uneasily with every step she took.

"Ash?" she all but whispered almost uncertain as she crouched down by his side, but still nothing. Slowly she reached out, her hand hovering over his shoulder for just a moment fearful and worried, feelings Dawn had no desire to get into bed with.

Her hand began to tremble as it gently brushed his shoulder as she called out to him again, but still he refused to wake. Tears began to well up in her eyes fearing the worst. _Why wouldn't he wake? What if he was seriously hurt?_

Dawn tightened her grip on his shoulder as she bit her lower lip. "Ash?" she whispered, her voice shaking with emotions as she slowly rolled him over to his back.

He remained unresponsive, and moved as if a rag doll at the mercy of whatever force was controlling him. His head lolled slowly towards Dawn revealing the reason for his unnatural stillness.

He must have hit his head on one of the many protruding rocks as they tumbled down the cliff, because a large clump of hair was matted against his head on his right side. Traces of blood from the head injury trickled down his forehead, a stark contrast against his pale skin.

Tears craved their way down Dawn's cheek as she gently called out to him again, but his features remained unresponsive, almost peaceful. If Dawn didn't know any better she would have thought he was merely asleep.

She didn't know what to do. How could she possibly help him? She remembered hearing somewhere that head injuries bled in a way which made it seem worse than it was but how could she possibly assess that? What did she know? What if he was seriously hurt and all she could do is sit by and watch him suffer?

She had to find the others; Brock would know what to do. Why had it been her Ash was stuck with; the one person who couldn't help him? Tears began to fall more freely as she realized how helpless she was in this situation.

She wanted nothing more than to run off and find the others, but she just couldn't leave him. What if he woke up and she wasn't there? Or worse, the unwanted thought wiggled its way into her fears, what if he didn't wake up at all?

"I'm so useless." she cried out as she as she brushed a strand of hair from his face. Tears flooded her vision until she couldn't see him anymore.

"I'm so sorry." She wept as her face fell into her hands. She knew crying wouldn't help him, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

She had to get a hold of herself. It was up to her to get them out of here. No matter how many times Dawn told this to herself she couldn't seem to pull herself from her self-pity.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered again as she closed her eyes foolishly hoping the problem would simply vanish.

"Its okay?" a voice cut through her despair.

Her eyes bolted open relieved to see a conscious Ash looking up at her with a strange expression masking his face, one of pain and confusion.

"Welcome back." She smiled down at him quickly wiping the tears from her eyes as he looked around still bearing that expression. She was so relieved he was awake she could almost kiss him.

"Where" he began as he tried to get up, but stopped short as a wave of pain and nausea overcame him.

"Take it easy Ash." She warned softly as she gently eased him back down. "You hit your head." she informed him as she watched him carefully as he closed his eyes and worked to slow his breathing.

After a moment, he opened his eyes looking up at Dawn's worried expression. "You ok?" she asked in concern.

"Are you?" he asked after a moment as he studied her face, not failing to notice the tale tell signs she had been crying.

Dawn smiled down at him sweetly. "yeah." she assured him. Only Ash, lying at the bottom of a chasm bleeding to death, would ask if the other person crying for him if they were alright. "But you're the one I'm worried about." She stressed.

He took a moment as if honestly assessing himself, before he replied "Sure, so long as there are actually two of you." Ash forced a smile as if that would help convince her he was alright.

Dawn appreciated him trying to make light of the situation. "Guess you're not as hard headed as I thought you were." She half heartedly joked as she smiled back at him watching him slowly try to sit up right.

Ash brought his hand up to the wound gently prodding it and wincing in pain at the slightest touch. He pulled his hand away with a hiss to find his finger tips stained with his blood.

"Where are we? What happened?" he asked looking around realizing it was unfamiliar.

Dawn's smile dropped from her face. _Didn't he remember?_ "We fell." She said as she pointed up the rock face towering over the two. "Had a little trouble with Team Rocket this morning, then again when don't we?" she added upon seeing his lost expression still masking his face.

"The explosion of their machine crumbled the ground beneath our feet, and here we are." She continued as she eyed him carefully seeing if any of this was ringing a bell.

Dawn's worry began to surface again. The relief she once felt had dissipated back to concern as she noticed his pale features. Ash wasn't doing so well, they had to find the others and quick.

"There others were separated from us," she continued "do you think your well enough to walk?" she asked.

Without even thinking, Ash nodded, which turned out to be a terrible idea as a wave of pain erupted before his eyes. Dawn didn't seem to share the same confidence he had but really, what choice did they have?

She nodded towards him as she offered her hand out in assistance. He smiled at her as he clasped her hand. Together they stood up, but it must have been too fast because Ash tilted and struggled to remain upright. He held on to her as if she were a life line as she struggled to help him find his balance.

After a moment he seemed to steady, but Dawn's worry only rose as she eyed him. The simple task of standing alone seemed to be taking all of his concentration; she wasn't so sure this was such a good idea anymore. He needed to rest; surely they could wait until he was in a better condition, but what if he only got worse?

Another rumble echoed in the distance, only this time it seemed closer. No doubt in Dawn's mind, a storm was coming, and sitting out in the rain was not going to help his condition. She eyed him again, Should she really be making him walk in this condition? She couldn't make that call. Then what if she pushed him too hard trying to get him to help and only managed to aggravate his condition. Doubts flooded her mind and she was about to suggest he lie back down, when his calming words stopped her.

"Ready?"

She glanced over to him and all her doubts were lifted. She read the determination burning in his eyes, she wasn't alone. Together they would get through this and find the others, and only together they would succeed.

Dawn always valued that trait in Ash, his confidence and determination that she could look to in her times of need and suddenly feel ok. He was her rock. Even in his current condition. No matter what the situation people and pokémon alike looked to him for guidance, and he always gave it even if he was scared out of his mind.

Was he now? He was sometimes so hard to read. Was he just putting on a show for her so she would keep it together? Ash must have known that she was scared for him.

A small smile began at the corners of her mouth as she nodded to him. She had to be just as strong for him. No more of this crying and such.

"Let's go." She finally said; her heart filled with new resolve.

The atmosphere was close, the air thick as the thunder rumbled closer. The soupy weather was making every breath a struggle. Sweat clung to every square inch of their bodies as the sun crawled its way across the sky, beating down harshly upon them.

They walked along the cliff bottoms for a while, their pace too slow for Dawn's liking, but Ash seemed to be having a hard time. They just couldn't seem to catch a break, even Dawn was finding the conditions unbearable and difficult to hike through.

Dawn groaned out in frustration as she wiped the sweat creeping down her brow, this was going to take longer than she thought. She turned to ask Ash what he thought they should do next when suddenly she realized he was no longer beside her.

She panicked as she whipped around looking for him, but it didn't take her long to find him. Not much further behind there he was, leaning heavily against the rock wall with his eyes closed panting. He looked terrible, and Dawn berated herself for letting his condition go unnoticed by her.

She practically ran to him calling out his name in concern. He barely responded to her, only whispering a meager "I'm fine." Whether he was trying to convince her or himself Dawn was unsure, but it looked as if he wasn't doing a good job convincing either.

"Why don't we rest here for a bit?" She suggested as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to remind him she was there for him.

Ash mumbled something she couldn't quite catch and surprised her as he suddenly slumped down, sliding along the rock wall to sit.

How could she have been so blind? She had been worried earlier she would only aggravate his condition by pushing him, and it looked as if she had done exactly that. He needed rest, he was exhausted. She was feeling the effects of their ordeal as well and could probably use a little rest herself. Surely they could afford a little rest.

She looked up at the sky eyeing the dark clouds in the distance. Twenty minutes, she decided. _They could afford twenty minutes_, she thought to herself as she sat down next to Ash. Dawn gave a giant yawn as if her body just realized actually how tired she really was. Her head fell back gently against the rock face as she thought about what the others were doing, and if they were worried about them. Her thoughts then turned to Ash wondering how he would hold up once they started moving again.

Her eyes fell upon the subject of her thoughts assessing his condition. He was already out, whether he had fallen asleep out passed out, Dawn was uncertain. His head sunk heavily to his chest, his breathing slow and rhythmic. _He would be fine_ Dawn assured herself as she watched the wind ruffle his untidy hair, her eye catching a glint of blood. It would take a lot more than a knock on the noggin to stop him. With that Dawn closed her eyes, and slipped into her own world of peace.


End file.
